wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Magisters' Terrace
Blood elves Ethereals Naga Shivarra Wretched |boss=Kael'thas Sunstrider (Magisters' Terrace tactics) Kael'thas Sunstrider |type= |level=70 |players=5 |key=Quest chain ending with (start: ) |bosses= }} Magisters' Terrace, commonly known as MgT, MrT or MT (can also be used for Mana-Tombs) is a 5-man instance located on the northeastern corner of the Isle of Quel'Danas, which was released in Patch 2.4.0. The instance is mostly outdoors, uses the same architecture as Silvermoon and has a observatory where players can gaze at stars and look at the Sunwell to make sure everything went according to plan. The final boss is none other than Kael'thas Sunstrider, who has survived his ordeal in Tempest Keep. However, some people believe he was indeed killed, but was resurrected by a greater power, which may explain the green crystal embedded in his chest (possibly a reference to Iron Man or the Ever Man, Berem, from The Chronicles Trilogy of Dragonlance books by Margaret Weiss and Tracey Hickman.) Magisters' Terrace is the first 5-man instance to be added via patch since Dire Maul in Patch 1.3, more than two years earlier, and only the third to be added via patch. Maraudon was the first in Patch 1.2. The instance contains four bosses: Selin Fireheart, Vexallus, Priestess Delrissa and Kael'thas Sunstrider. Kael'thas does appear in Normal mode as well, though this may change before patch 2.4 goes live. On heroic mode, the instance will drop epics that are on par with Karazhan with Kael'thas dropping items on par with Prince Malchezaar in Karazhan.http://us.blizzard.com/blizzcast/archive/episode1.xml Halfway through the instance, a usable item known as the Scrying Orb begins a short cutscene unveiling the Sunwell Plateau raid. Following this, players meet with Kalec, the half-elf avatar of the Blue Dragon Kalecgos. Bosses ; : 71 Elite, similar fight to Warlord Kalithresh ; : 71 Elite, spawns small adds that must be killed similar to The Curator. ; + Four random mini-bosses. : 70 Elite, Boss must be done when room is half-cleared. They will not aggro the rest of the room. ; : 72 Elite, Does a gravity-effect that causes the room to be like water. Make sure you 'swim' away from the floating spheres and other players. You can still cast spells (both offensive & defensive) while in this state. Trash Heroic mode To unlock Heroic mode for the Magisters' Terrace, you must first complete the quest chain started by Kalec, that ends with , killing Kael'thas in the process. Map Gallery Image:Magisters' Terrace from the Harbor.jpg|An overview of the exterior, as seen from atop the Inn of the Sun's Reach Harbor Image:Assemblychamber.jpg|The Assembly Chamber. Image:Hallstheory1.jpg|Halls of Theory. Image:Solarvigilk.jpg|The Solar Vigil, a balcony overlooking Sunwell Plateau. The Scrying Orb shows a cinematic. Kalec stands nearby. Subzones *The Assembly Chamber (Selin Fireheart) *Halls of Theory (Vexallus) *The Solar Vigil (Kalecgos) *Observation Grounds (Priestess Delrissa) *Grand Magister's Asylum (Kael'thas Sunstrider) References Patches and hotfixes External links Category:Articles with galleries Category:Burning Crusade Category:Blood Elf territories Category:Coming Soon Category:Future Zones Category:Instances Category:Isle of Quel'Danas Category:Magisters' Terrace